


Binder

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Trans boy Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Yuugi isn't thinking when he pulls his shirt off.Takes place shortly after the Dark Game with Pegasus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and short but I really like it.

He wasn’t thinking. They’d just returned home from Pegasus’s island, and he was still feeling weak on his feet, the energy stolen in the Dark Game in no big hurry to replenish itself, and he just wanted to change, to sleep in his own bed.

So when he peeled off his shirt, he nearly fell over when he heard a voice in his ear ask, _“Isn’t an undershirt that tight uncomfortable?"_

“Wha- you can talk?”

“ _I’m in your head, but yes. Was I overstepping my bounds? If we’re sharing this body, I don’t want to misuse it or hurt you, Partner.”_

“No, it’s fine, just…” He fiddled with his bangs, before sighing. He’d have to show him sooner or later. Carefully, he tugged off his binder, reaching for the pajama top stuffed under the covers on his bed. “I’m still a guy, okay?”

“ _I was not going to suggest otherwise. So, to be certain, you wear that outside?”_

“I can’t wear it too long or my chest hurts. but yeah.” Yugi paused. “You’re… okay with this?”

“ _As long as you’re okay and you are not injuring yourself in any way, yes.”_ He sounded like he was smiling, even though Yuugi couldn’t see him. “ _Now get some rest. Dark Games can shred souls to pieces, so I have no doubt you need it. Sleep well.”_ Yuugi slid under the covers and gently lifted the puzzle off his neck, running his finger along the design of the eye, a soft smile growing on his face.

“I will.”

 

 


End file.
